House of the Rising Sun
by iloverockroll
Summary: "I've been throwing up everyday now, it's almost like part of my everyday routine. I think it's the guilt. No. I know it's the guilt. The guilt is eating me alive. But i wont tell... i promised." Edna's dead, Hyde's in jail, and Jackie's a mess. J/H story. Yeah, i know summary sucks, storys better.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys! (: This is my first fanfiction so hopefully its good! :P Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own That's 70's Show**

(Jackie's POV)

A day feels like a lifetime nowadays. This lie I'm living is slowly driving me insane, literally. Everyone thinks that Steven ran away after _it_ happened. You know since it was his mom and everything. If only they knew the truth. If only they knew what _really_ happened. Not this phony lie I've been telling them. But I promised. I promised Steven I wouldn't tell anyone anything. Even though we aren't exactly on good terms, it's the least I could do, considering what he did for me. I've been throwing up every day now; it's almost like part of my every day routine. I think it's the guilt. No. I know it's the guilt. The guilt is eating me alive. But I won't tell… I promised.

"No visitors," the guard stated with absolutely no emotion whatsoever. He reminded me of a robot. A large, scary robot.

"Just five minutes? Please!" I begged. I mentally slapped myself for sounding so desperate. Oh wait, I was desperate.

Silence filled the room.

"Look big guy are you going to answer me or what?" I know I'm not being zen right now, but nobody ignores Jackie Burkhart.

"No visitors," he repeated. It was like he was a human recording.

"Well when can I?" I was starting to lose my patience.

I was hoping that this would be fast and easy. This place gives me the creeps. It's filled with dirty criminals. Sure, Steven grew up poor, with two alcoholic drunks he calls parents, and was destined to be a criminal, but he really doesn't deserve to be in here, especially for something that _I_ did. I got that queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach again, I feel like I could vomit at any second. I knew this would happen if I came here, that's why I've been putting it off for the past four months.

The human robot guard just pointed toward the door.

It took all my 95lb might not to jump and attack this man. I asked a simple question. It's not rocket science. I sighed and headed toward the direction he was pointing in. It would be pointless for me to get arrested for something like that. It would make what Steven did pointless. Right smack on top of the see through doors was a sign that had the visiting hours on it. _Oh, so he wasn't kicking me out. _

**Monday – Thursday 12 – 4PM**

**Friday – Saturday 11AM – 5PM Sunday – 9AM – 2PM**

I'll try again another time; I huffed, and kept walking.

_*Flashback* August 20, 1980 _

_My whole life flashed before my eyes, as the cop tackled me to the ground. I didn't even know what was going on, it all just happened so fast. One second a person is alive and breathing, and a second later they're lying on the floor… dead. By now the cop had me straddled on the floor and a gun held to my head. Tears were uncontrollably running down my face. I couldn't see him, considering if I moved this bozo on top of me would blow my brains out, but I could hear him in the background. His words pierced my ears loud and clear. _

"_I killed her."_

_*End of flashback* (I know its short but it'll be continued later. This was kind of just like an into)_

The house is still the same; everyone in the house is still the same, besides me that is. The house even smells the same. Kitty's always cooking something.

"Hi Mrs. Forman," I slid the glass door closed.

"Oh Jackie honey, you haven't been here in ages, have a seat! Do you want some hot chocolate? It's freezing outside! Aren't you cold? I'll just make you some hot chocolate, it will warm you right up!" she laughed.

I laughed too; I almost forgot that Kitty could go on and on, nonstop talking. I took a seat in Red's usual chair, "Mrs. Forman?"

"Yes honey?" she sang song.

It's really nice to have her in my life. Even though she's not my real mother, I consider her it. If she knew what a monster I really was though, she'd never look at me the same.

"Do you ever think about Steven?" I whisper.

It was silent for a little bit, so I wasn't sure if she didn't hear me or she was just ignoring me. I wouldn't be surprised if she was, she loved Steven like she did her own two kids. Sometimes I think even more than Laurie. She came over with two mugs and sat down next to me.

"Every day," she choked up.

"Me too," I whisper even lower than before. The only difference was that she didn't know where he was, and I did.

She put her empty hand on mine.

"Every night I wonder if my baby has a place to sleep that night, or if he's eaten anything all day, or when was the last time he ate? Is he sick? Is he dead?" her voice got really quiet on the last word, it was almost inaudible.

_Yeah, he sleeps in an 8 by 8 concrete square room with probably three other guys. He eats three times a day, even though the food is barely edible. He's not sick and he is definitely not dead. Mentally maybe, but not physically. _

"You know," she continued. "All of his stuff is still in his room. I don't think he packed one single thing. He didn't even show up to Edna's funeral."

_What's there to pack?_ _Going to jail isn't exactly like going to a sleepover. Too bad no one knows he's there. _

I just sipped my hot chocolate. I didn't want to say anything because it would just be a big fat lie.

"He didn't even tell Eric?" I asked, pretending not to know the answer.

"Oh no, Eric was devastated, Steven was like his other half."

_Mine too. _

"What's the loud one doing in my seat?"

I looked to find Red standing by the door. I smiled, yep the house is still the same.

* * *

(Hyde's Pov)

I've pretty much given up on sleep tonight. A new guy got picked up at a bar fight a few hours ago and he's obviously still drunk. So now he's sitting in the corner screaming at himself like he's two different people. At first it was entertaining, more entertaining than seeing Red's face when he saw Eric dressed like a girl, after we got him wasted the night before for his 18th birthday. I smirked, man I miss those days. Life was so easy back then. _Back then_. Back then the worst trouble we'd get into was just a lecture for smoking or something. Now I'm in the big house for murder. _Murder. _I sighed. I really wish was in the circle right now. What I would do for a joint.

_*Flashback  
1976_

"_So is Red still thinking about giving you the car maybe?" I coughed, inhaling too much smoke. _

_Kelso is cracking up man, he's as high as a kite, "even if we do get it were still gonna need serious gas money cause' the cruisers a boat."_

"_I know it's a boat, this whole gas shortage bites," Eric puts the joint in his mouth. _

"_Whose getting a boat?" Fez asked seriously. Man, where did this guy come from?_

_Eric handed me the joint, "there is no gas shortage man, it's all fake, the oil companies control everything, like there's this guy who invented that invented this car that runs on water man. It has a fiber glass air cooled engine and it runs on water!" I laughed, I mean it's a car that runs on water!_

"_So it is a boat," Fez stated as if I was the stupid one._

"… _it's a car, only you put water in the gas tank instead of gas," I continued laughing, "and it runs on water man!"_

_Kelso is still cracking up, "I've never heard of this car, hey Jackie's good for gas money."_

"_You are such a whore," Eric laughed. Burn! Point one for Eric. _

"_When does the boat get here? Whore." The foreign said. I laughed, I could get used to this guy._

_*End of flashback*_

**AN: So whatcha guys think? Hyde's flashback is from the first episode by the way xD lol. I know this chapter is kind of short but it's kind of like an introduction. I have sososososo much ideas for this story and I plan for it to be loooooooooooong. Oh and in this chapter i've only called him Steven instead of Hyde but thats because thats what jackie and kitty call him. But he'll be hyde (: loll Reviews would be nice and are appreciated (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own That 70's Show or House of the Rising Sun by The Animals. **

"FIVE HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS!" I scream – whispered in disbelief. That's a lot of money, it's half a million.

"Well what the hell did you expect?" he sneered, obviously annoyed.

It's been a week since I tried to visit so I decided to give it another shot, I can't avoid it forever. I slumped back in my chair and sighed. I've been planning on what I was going to say for four whole months, and here I am, completely speechless and stumped on what to say. But what am I supposed to say?

"Why are you even here?" his voice was uninviting. I kind of wish he didn't break the silence.

"Um I don't know maybe cause' you –"

He cut me off, "Shhh!" He looked around to see if any bystander was eavesdropping.

I could tell he didn't want to talk to me, I was the reason he's here, but I _have_ to talk to him. I just don't know what to say.

"Why did you do it?" This question never leaves my mind. I ponder it day after day coming up with answers myself but never knowing the truth. Now's my chance.

There's another long silence. After a few minutes of staring at each other in complete quiet I knew he wasn't going to answer me. So I decided to break the ice this time.

"Look Steven –" I started, but of course he cut me off again.

"I don't want to hear it," he continued after pausing, "I'm fine."

"No! I can't live like this!" I started to break down. "I can't live with this guilt anymore! It's eating me alive!"

"Jackie –" he remained Zen, but I cut him off this time.

"No! You listen now. I can't do this! I can't lie to everyone's faces! I can't sleep at night knowing what I did! I can't sleep at night knowing that _you_ took the blame for something that _I_ did! I can't sleep at night with the fact that it was_ your_ mom! I can't Steven, I just can't do it anymore!" I broke. He's the only one I could tell this too, cause' he's the only one who knows. It definitely felt good to let it out, I'm just dreading his reaction.

"If you want to help, just find me five hundred grand for my bail and we'll call it even." I don't understand how he could remain so Zen. That just shows you that he's either mentally strong, or mentally dead.

I nodded my head. I'll do it, but we still won't be even. I don't think we'll ever be even.

* * *

"Jackie?!"

I cursed under my breath as Lumberjack and Skinny Neighbor Boy walked in.

"Welcome to Fatsoburger. How may I serve you?"

They didn't say anything. They were too busy laughing their scrawny little asses off.

"Welcome to Fatsoburger. How may I serve you?" I repeated, ignoring them.

"I never thought I'd see the day Jackie Burkhart work!" The giant red head said in between laughs.

"Shut up. I need the money okay?" I think that's the first truth I've told Donna in months.

I know this minimum waged job isn't gonna cut the cheese, but it's a start. And it's not like I could depend on "Daddy" for money anymore.

Me and Donna aren't as close as we used to be. Well I'm not close to anyone anymore, but especially Donna. We actually became best friends over the years and now we're almost like strangers. Well not strangers, but definitely not "best friends". It's really depressing actually. I go to the Forman's a few times a week so they don't get suspicious, but the rest of the time I'm by myself in my tiny one bedroom apartment. Like I said… it's depressing.

"Welcome to Fatsoburger. How may I serve you?" I repeated myself for the third time hoping they would get the hint that I didn't want to talk to them.

"Um two burgers and two cokes Miss Workaholic," Eric chuckled.

_Ha Ha Ha. Hilarious. I can't control my laughter. _If only they could hear the sarcasm in my thoughts.

"Is that for here or to go?"

"Well it was gonna be to go…" Donna started.

"But I think for here would be more entertaining," Eric finished.

"To go it is," I continued, "$4.75"

* * *

_*Flashback* (Hyde's POV)_

_August 20, 1980_

_Edna's been gone for years, sleeping with random men, choosing them over her own son. And NOW she decides to come back into my life? I don't think so. This already happened to me once with Bud. Of course she's only back cause she needs something from me. A kidney? She really expects me to give her a kidney after everything? Ha funny. Karma sure is a bitch aint she?_

"_So you're just gonna watch your own poor mother slowly and painfully die?" She pleads after I rejected her. _

_She's not my mother. A real mom wouldn't abandon her only child in an empty house. _

"_Yup," I popped the P and opened to front door to Grooves for her to leave, hopefully for good. Jackie's gonna be over soon, she wants to "discuss" things. Whatever that means. But if it means I get some make up sex, I'm all up for it. _

"_Steven!" Edna screeched, "How could you do this to me?"_

"_Have fun in hell," I smirked. I know it's wrong to say that to the woman who gave birth to you, but I truly hate her. _

"_I've changed! 40 years old is too young to die!" she pleaded. _

"_Yeah? And 17 years old is too young to fend for myself," I growled. _

"_Oh Steven, stop living in the past!" Huh, she's still a grouch. _

"_I'm not, I just left you there."_

"_Oh real mature,"_

"_Yup, had to grow up when I was left by myself," I remained Zen. _

"_I changed! I promise!" she begged. _

_I had her in the palm of my hands. _

"_I don't," I stated plain and simple, motioning her to the door. _

"_You know Steven," she smiled deviously, "I didn't wanna do this," she pulled something out of her old torn up black leather purse, "But it's either my way or the highway."_

_I came face to face with a black .32 Revolver. _

_Damn, I knew she was nuts, but I didn't think she was this crazy.  
*End of flashback* (To be continued)_

* * *

(Jackie's POV)

Fez. He's easy. I'll just buy him a bunch of playboys.

Kitty's making us do the stupid Secret Santa thing again this year. But she has a good heart, so we pretend to be excited like little six year olds on Christmas morning when they see all the presents under the Christmas tree. I miss those days. Daddy used to buy everything on my Christmas list for me. Back then I thought I was the luckiest girl in the world. But as I grew up I realized he just did it to make up for all the times he was too busy working. He was pretty much buying my love. I was so gullible back then. I didn't know the first thing about the real world. I was too busy being selfish and materialistic. Back then the only worry I had was deciding what shoes would go good with what outfit. Now I have a crap load of worries sitting on my lap, burying me six feet deep.

Christmas is in three weeks and I know I definitely won't have the five hundred grand by then. This whole working at Fatsoburger is pointless. I get LESS then minimum wage. At this rate, Steven's sentence will be over by the time I get the money. If this was two years ago I would have had daddy pay the bail. He probably would if I played my cards right. I'll just have to find a different way to come up with the money. Fast.

* * *

_*Flashback* (Jackie's POV)_

_August 20, 1980_

_I finally got my makeup to perfection after doing and redoing it over and over again. I'm meeting up with Steven later and I have to look absolutely stunning, you know so he knows what he's missing out on…I'll convince myself that later. I double checked my hair and makeup again before I headed out the door. I didn't realize how hot it was today, I would have dressed more appropriate. I hopped in the Lincoln and turned up The Animals "House of the Rising Sun" and drove down the road recklessly, just my style. _

"_There's a house in New Orleans  
They call the rising sun  
And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy  
And god, I know I'm one."_

_He told me to meet me at Grooves at 9:00 – closing. I took the long way to stall time. _

_The door was locked and the blinds were shut so I went to the back like he told me so. _

_I nearly choked on my own saliva when I saw the .32 Revolver pointing at Steven – my Steven. _

**AN: So what do you guys think? Even though no ones reviewed yet xD . Anyways, I know I made Edna sound really evil and selfish with the whole gun thing but I had to, to make it fit in with the story line. So sorry about that :b Well reviews are highly appreciated (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys (: Thank you BunnyEatsBrains , fanficreader100 , Emilly-star-92 , ShanghaiLily , & Malenaphernelia for reviewing (: You guys inspired me to write this chapter :3 Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show**

(Jackie's POV)  
I've been tossing and turning all night, sweat dripping down my face. I'm no doctor but I'm pretty sure that's not normal, especially in December in a place like Wisconsin. Over the past few months I've grown accustomed to it though. But tonight was different. My mind kept replaying the words from the letter over and over again. And the more I tried to forget about it, the more I actually thought about it. Seven words. These seven little words were driving me insane. Or whatever sanity I have left, that is. I needed to talk to him. I looked over at the clock on my tiny little nightstand; 4:36am. I can't wait a couple more hours. I need to talk to him. Now.

* * *

I've never been able to read Steven's face expressions to figure out his thoughts. Even without his aviators on I still didn't even have a single clue on what he was thinking about. His face was just blank. I always thought it was sexy. You know the whole unpredictable – mysterious type thing. But right now I wish he was like Eric, an open book.

"I told you not to say anything!" he spat. Finally some emotion. Not exactly what I was hoping for, but it's better than nothing.

"I didn't!" I defended myself.

"Then how do you explain this?" he shoved the letter in my face.

"I don't know! I just as surprised as you are!" a tear sneakily slipped down my cheek.

He slumped back in his seat, "Shit Jackie."

"I didn't – I promise – I promised – I wouldn't," I stuttered.

He didn't say anything. He just reached over the table and grabbed my hand. He looked like he was about to say something, his mouth was even slightly open, but nothing came out.

I sniffled a little to hold back the tears. How did my life become such a mess? A year ago my life was perfect. Wait no two years ago. A year ago he married that slutty blonde stripper Sam. Whatever. The point is, I would have never, not in a million years, ever think that I would ever be in this situation. Ever.

He slipped the now crumpled piece of paper out of my hand and spread it out on the table, words facing the table so all that is seen is a blank piece of paper. I closed my eyes and the image of the bloody lifeless body filled my head.

_*Flashback* (Jackie's POV)  
August 20, 1980_

_I nearly choked on my own saliva when I saw the .32 Revolver pointing at Steven – my Steven._

_Steven was facing me, though I don't think he knows I'm here. By the look of fear on his face it was obvious that he had much more important things on his mind. In all my life, well for as long as I've known him, I have never seen Steven fear anything. I didn't even know fear was present in him. The cool calm and collected Steven that I've grown to love was now completely vulnerable and defenseless. _

_The gunman was talking some mumbo jumbo stuff that I wasn't paying attention to. I was scared shitless. If I was this scared, I can't even begin to imagine what Steven is feeling. But then again, I'll never find out. He'll just pretend he wasn't scared, he'll tell everyone how he didn't even have a care in the world. If he died, oh well. That's what he would say, he would never admit that he was scared. They would all believe him too. Maybe not Donna, but she wouldn't question it. But that's cause' they've never seen him scared. They've never seen this look on his face that I see right now. He was really scared. He was scared of death. He was scared that he would die at such a young age. He would die full of regret. He would die – then it finally hit me. My blood began to boil and my vision got blurry. All of a sudden I grew balls the size of Texas, and silently stepped backwards and picked up a cinderblock that was broken off the cement patio. Which by the way is much heavier than it looks._

_Without hesitation I charged straight at the unknown gunman and before she could turn around or have time to react the cinderblock had already met her skull at full force, but a gunshot rang through the air not even a second later. My breathing was heavy at this point but it instantly stopped when I realized who the dead body belonged to…_

_*End of Flashback* (To be continued)_

* * *

"Michael this, Michael that. I can't take it anymore!" Michael imitated Brooke's voice.

Brooke was such a nice girl. It's not her fault that she's so hormonal, that's what pregnant people do.

As if Eric read my mind he blurted out my same exact thoughts, "Kelso, you're the one who made her so hormonal."

"Yeah Kelso, it takes two to tango," Donna commented.

"Ooooh! I want to tango!" Fez shot his arm in the air and jumped out of the lawn chair.

"Fez, they're not talking about the dance," I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not talking about that silly goose, I'm talking about a three som –"

"No!" Michael snapped, almost like he was scared. He probably was. He always thought that Fez had a man crush on him. I thought it was just Michael's cockiness talking because he thinks that everyone likes him, but I'm starting to think that Fez has a little fetish for Michael.

It's nice to be in the basement with the gang again, and truly be happy. Usually I just fake a smile as time decides to go by super slow but I'm really having fun. It feels like the old days. Well minus one person.

"Jackie? Hello Earth to Jackie!" Donna snapped in my face.

"Huh?" I completely zoned out.

"How's Fatsoburger bee treating you?" she tries to keep a straight face but is failing terribly.

"Shit!" I hopped off the couch and ran out the door without saying bye to anyone. With this whole letter thing, work has never even crossed my mind.

* * *

(Donna's POV)

"HA I knew Jackie wouldn't last long working!" Eric chuckled to himself.

A piece of paper caught the corner of my eye.

"I'm gonna head home," I picked up the piece of paper.

I shut the basement door behind me eagerly. Curiosity was quickly creeping through my body. I'm not know to be a snooper but Jackie has been acting strange lately. I slowly unfolded the crumpled piece of paper.

'_**I know what you did this summer.'**_

* * *

**AN: So what do you guys think? Likey? :B Loll I got the idea of ' I know what you did this summer' from the movie I know what you did last summer. But theres no relation to it. The only similar thing is the letter. So its not gonna be scary xD loll & i know this chapters really short but i wanted to update (:: Reviews are always welcome (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed (: Enjoy guys (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show**

I never valued money, it was just paper that I could buy clothes and makeup with. I used to think that I could buy friends, like the girls on the cheerleading team. But they weren't my real friends. I learned that when I started dating Michael and met his friends. I used to spoil Michael, and I got a cheating bastard in return. I never spoiled Steven, and I got the best damn thing that has ever happened to me in return. He taught me that you can't please everyone, but that it's okay, that it shows you who your real friends are, and that's something you can't buy with money.

I picked up my first and last paycheck from Fatsoburger earlier. Two hundred fifty five dollars. I sighed, earning money is so much harder than I thought. I never worked for the money I spent, daddy just handed it to me. I used to blow all of his money in pointless stuff just so I out did everyone else. If Brenda from cheerleading bought the new curling wand, I would buy it, even if I hated curling wands.

I slumped back on the basement couch at the Forman's. No one's here, or at least I don't think so, they're all probably out together and just didn't invite me. I've kind of been excluded lately, but it's probably because I exclude myself anyways. But it's cool, I needed to think of a new plan to get money. I just don't know what to do, the only way I could get all that money is if I robbed a bank. I smiled at my thoughts, bailing someone out of jail with the money you stole from a bank, oh the irony.

I jumped a little when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. _So someone is here. _

"Oh it's just you." I turned to see the tiny blonde bouncing down the stairs bobbing her curls.

"Hm. She placed the laundry basket on top of the drier, not paying attention to me.

I walked over there, a little curious.

"Can I help you?" she sneered.

Me and Laurie have never been the best of friends, especially with the whole Michael thing, but that's all in the past. But were still not friends. I almost envy her, but I would never admit that to anyone. I hope she can't read my mind. _Hey hoebag if you can read my mind I think you're a slut for stealing my boyfriend. _But she didn't say anything so I figured she really can't read my mind.

"How do you get money?" I was desperate.

"Excuse me?" she said slightly snobbish.

"Well you always have money for beer and stuff, how do you get it?"

"Awe is someone still a beer virgin?" she turns to face me for the first time. Like I said, we're not exactly the best of friends.

"I just need money."

"Well you could always work hard for it," she turned back toward her clothes, or strings of thread I should say, "or you could get it the easy way."

I must say, I'm a little intrigued on what this "easy way" is. The easier the better right? Ha. That's something Michael would say about girls. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"And that is?" I rotated my wrist motioning for her to continue.

I stood there waiting for her to answer me while she finished her laundry.

"Come on," she started up the steps.

"You never answered me!" I was starting to get a little irritated, but I followed her anyway.

"Just come on."

* * *

She ended up giving me a makeover. I was a little weary of it at first but when I saw my reflection in the mirror I was completely ecstatic.

"So are you going to answer me now?" I pestered impatiently.

"Do you like it?" she asked ignoring the question.

She smiled, obviously proud of the outcome. I guess she did learn something in cosmetology school. I know, shocker.

I looked in the mirror again and smiled, "Of course, now can you tell me the easy way to get money?"

"Okay now all we have to do is pick out an outfit!" she had the biggest smile on her face.

What did she think we were friends or something? She probably doesn't have any actual friends that are girls that she can do this kind of stuff with though. I can relate, Donna would never let me do this with her, so I went along with it.

Her closet looked like slutsville. She picked out a short tight black leather high waisted pencil skirt that complimented my curves and a red tight crop top that hugged my body in all the right places.

I don't know if I should be horrified or happy. I mean I look hot and all but I look like a high class prostitute. But at the same time, I felt really confident which is something I haven't felt like in a while so I decided to wear it.

She picked out her outfit and tossed me a pair of red stilettos from her closet. I slipped them on and they almost slipped right off. For a small girl she had some really big feet. I guess everyone has their imperfections… besides me. I looked at her confused. She laughed and tossed me a box of tissues. Did she really want me to stuff my bra with these things? I raised an eyebrow.

"They are for the shoes!" she giggled.

I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm actually having fun. This is a side of Laurie that I've never seen before, a genuine Laurie. I don't think many people have seen this side of her. It's because they never give her a chance I'm guessing. I don't even think Eric has seen this side of her before. It's nice to have a good time and not think about any of my problems. To not have to worry about how I am going to get Steven the money, or Edna, or the letter. I was just like how high school used to be. I was just Jackie Burkhart.

I looked in the mirror. I felt so tall. It's like I'm on top of the world. I'm almost as tall as Donna probably. Nah, not even, she's the jolly green giant.

"Ready?" She finished touching up her hair and makeup.

"Wait we're actually going somewhere dressed like this?" Um I'm not sure if she noticed but we looked like street walking hookers. I mean come on it's the middle of December.

"Duh, what did you think we were just playing dress up?"

Yes.

We took off it Red's red Toyota. I don't know where we're going, but I didn't question it. I mean I'm having a good time for once, why ruin it?

* * *

(Hyde's POV)

Jackie hasn't visited in a few days. In a way I'm kind of relieved, all she does is talk and cry, talk and cry, I mean give me a break. But on the other hand, without here constant talking and crying, it's pretty lonely in this joint. She's pretty much the only company I have. One of my cell mates' sentence was over yesterday, the cell mate that got picked up for a bar fight got bailed out, and my only other cell mate is a 40 year old hag. I hollered at one of the guards walking down the hallway past my cell block. He stopped whistling and glared at me in disgust. They looked down at us, we were criminals, menaces of society, we were nothing but scum underneath their dirty boots.

"Can I get a phone call?" I asked calmly. I'm trying to be as good as I can here. Why make something worse than it already is? It won't help any.

He nodded and shackled my feet and hands together. I have always hated these things, I don't think anyone does. They are locked on so tight that they cut through the skin leaving itchy scabs a few days later, and are reopened once getting shackled again. He handed me a quarter and I dialed the one of the only two numbers I know by heart.

The ringing felt like it was going on for hours, kind of like Jackie's nonstop talking.

_Hi this is Jackie, I can't get to the phone right now, if you leave your name and number I'll get back to you as soon as possible… if you're important. Thank you!_

I sighed and waited for the beep.

"Jackie, it's Hyde. Uh just checking in since you haven't been around in a few days. Um yeah." I hung up the phone. I didn't know what to say. I was planning on her to answer so I could to her skinny, but sexy ass to get over here.

I sighed again while the guard re shackled my hands together and wobbled back to my new home. _Home._ Yeah new home. I'm promised three meals a day, that's more than my old lady ever did for me.

* * *

Jackie's POV

Laurie pulled up to some club a few towns away from Point Place. I got a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. Why did she bring me here? I should have known this was her plan all along. Where else would we go to dressed like this? The Hub? I don't think so. I just followed her past the bouncers who didn't even care that I was under aged, just so they could see some ass jiggle as we walked past them. The club was dark with strobe lights and was filled with smoke and wreaked of alcohol and a mixture of other things that I don't even want to know what it is. Not exactly my scene. There was a stage with poles, I'm guessing for the strippers. Again, not exactly my scene.

"Come on!" I heard Laurie's voice shout over the loud music.

"Jackie this is Dana, Dana this is Jackie," she introduced me to some girl whose hair was bleach blonde and face was caked in makeup. She might as well have skank written on her forehead with sharpie. At least Laurie had the decency to make her makeup look good.

"She a newbie?" her voice was high pitched and squeaky, really annoying. If Steven was here he would want to wring her neck.

Laurie just nodded her head yes. I didn't know what they were talking about.

"Then you might want to down this," she handed me a shot that was in her hand.

I shook my head reluctantly. I'm not much of a drinker, but when I do drink, I would rather it be in a place like the Forman's basement with people I trust, then I place filled with creepy men.

"You told me you wanted an easy way to make some cash," Laurie handed me over the shot glass.

I looked at the stage and saw how desperate these girls were, how desperate these men were throwing singles after singles at these girls who were half naked. The thought of me doing this made me want to throw up. But I was just as desperate as these strippers. I needed the money. And I'd do anything to get Steven out of jail, even if it meant I would lose all of my self respect for myself.

I gulped the shot and told the bartender for more. If I'm gonna do this, I am going to need a lot of these.

**AN: Tada !(: What do you guys think? This chapter was pretty much just all Jackie and Laurie with a little bit of Hyde, and it didn't have much drama or anything but it was needed for the more interesting things to fit in xD. Anyways Favorites, Follows, and Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated!(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the not updating sooner D: I really enjoyed writing this chapter though so hopefully it'll make up for it xD loll Enjoy! (:**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own That 70's Show**

Have you ever felt like you were moving in slow motion? Like an old time movie that never seems to end. Like the world of color is slowly crashing down on you, leaving you in the never ending black and white movie.

You see on the news every day about murders and serial killings, usually somewhere in the city, but it still happens every day. I wonder if those people feel guilty. Do they even have a conscience? I know this feeling never leaves mine. Steven kept telling me over and over again to just forget about it. That she was going to die anyways. That _she _was going to kill _him, _her own son. It's a scary thought though, taking someone's life, whether they deserve it or not. I believe that everyone deserves a second chance. I almost laughed at Kitty when she told me that. That everyone deserves a second chance. Back then I was so naïve. But now I truly believe it. It's weird how own single thing could change your point of view on things. How one single thing could change _you. _

The sunlight shining through the curtains in the living room, only made my head feel like it was a thousand more pounds than it already felt. I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar sight, not even realizing that it was my own living room. Why wasn't I in my bed? Flashbacks from last night started to flood my brain, but I didn't want to think about it. Apparently I didn't drink enough alcohol to forget about it, but drank enough to give me a hangover. The cons of being a light weight. A piece of paper on the coffee table caught my eyes.

_**Not bad for a first timer. **_

Next to it was some aspirin and a watt of cash.

I didn't even want to look at it, let alone count it. Looking at it would make me think about last night, and that was the last thing on my mind.

If only I could swallow the pills dry, the kitchen seemed like a mile away. But I got up anyways, even if it was a mile away, I'd walk it just to get rid of this headache.

The red blinking light on the wall phone caught my attention as the icy cold water slithered down my itchy dry throat.

"Jackie, it's Hyde. Uh just checking in since you haven't been around in a while. Um yeah."

I smiled. That day _it_ happened, I was supposed to hang out with Steven. Just mono y mono, just one on one, just me and him and nobody else. I was going to show him that he made a terrible mistake, choosing that slutty stripper Sam over me.

I literally did a spit take with the water in my mouth when I realized what I just said to myself.

_I was going to show him that he made a terrible mistake, choosing that slutty stripper Sam over me. _

I told myself that I would never ever be like Sam, that Sam had no self respect for herself, and that Steven only wanted her for the sex.

But I'm practically following in her footsteps.

God, I'm such a hypocrite.

I want to go visit him, but I look like I've just been through a meat grinder. My hair was a mess, my makeup was running down my face, I had huge dark circles under my eyes, I pretty much look exactly like how I feel.

I splashed some water on my face, watching the left over makeup from last night go down the drain. I was secretly hoping that the water would clear out my head, and make the bad memories follow the black shit down to the sewer.

I practically looked good as new, it's amazing what makeup could do. I could feel like shit on the inside, but look perfectly fine on the outside. And that's exactly the look that I was looking for.

Just as I was about to leave there was a knock at the door. It kind of took me aback a little. It's a rarity that anyone knocks on the door anymore. It's almost like my apartment is in some immortal place, which only I could get to. The only person I could think it would be is Laurie, to remind me about last night, or something along those lines.

Instead I came face to face, well actually face to neck, with the red headed lumber jack.

"I need to talk to you."

* * *

I feel like every time I come here, I always give him bad news, and it always leads to us yelling. Well not necessarily yelling in a fighting way, but more of a whispering kind of way considering there are guards every inch of this place.

He was quiet, too quiet for my liking. Except, I don't want to hear his reaction. I hate when he's mad at me for something that I fucked up. And considering what I just told him, I actually wish that he would stay quiet forever.

He took a deep breath, opened up his eyes and remained Zen, "Well what exactly did happen then Jackie, huh?"

His voice was completely monotone, it was almost scary.

_*Flashback*  
(Not even an hour ago)_

_Just as I was about to leave there was a knock at the door. It kinds of took me aback a little. It's a rarity that anyone knocks on the door anymore. It's almost like my apartment is in some immortal place, that only I could get too. The only person I could think it would be is Laurie, to remind me about last night, or something along those lines._

_Instead I came face to face, well actually face to neck, with the red headed lumber jack. _

"_I need to talk to you."_

_In her hand was a tiny crumpled up piece of paper that she handed over to me. _

"_What's this?"_

_I had a feeling on what it was, but I was hoping to God that it wasn't. _

_**I know what you did this summer. **_

_And it was. _

"_I don't know, you tell me, I mean it was in your back pocket after all." Donna raised her left eyebrow._

_Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit. _

_Donna's smart, not someone I could outsmart that's for sure, especially since I was definitely not expecting this. If it were Fez, I would just say that I was writing a book, and he would believe me. But Donna's not gullible. She knows I don't even read books, let alone write one. _

_I didn't say anything, I just stared at the piece of paper. _

_Maybe I was just hallucinating? Alcohol does that to you right? No, drugs to that to you. _

_I just stood there dumb struck. How could I not think of anything to say?_

"_Jackie, you've been acting weird lately," Donna started. _

"_Nu uh!" I snapped immediately ._

"_Ever since Edna died and Hyde ran away you've been differently Jackie! And it's not different in a good way either. I'm telling you this as a friend to a friend."_

"_And your point is?" _

"_Jackie, this letter, do you know where Hyde is? Are you writing to him? - " She kept asking question after question but I eventually just drained her voice out. I was too busy thinking. No, I can't even say that. I can't even say that I was thinking about something, because I wasn't. I wasn't thinking about anything, but I should of thought about what I was going to say next, because anything could have been better than what I just said. _

"_Yeah, I know where he is."_

_Face palm. _

_Donna's pale white face turned beat red in less than a half of a second. _

"_You know Jackie, Hyde's not just your friend, he was our friend first, we've all been worried sick and you know where he is and you didn't even tell us? God Jackie, I knew you were selfish, but I didn't think you would cross the line like that." _

_I never thought about that Hyde being gone impacted anyone else but me. I just never thought about that. _

_But what Donna and everyone else don't know is that he didn't run away. They don't really know how Edna died. And they don't know this 95 pound ex- cheerleader is a murderer. _

"_Donna I promised! I promised I wouldn't tell!" _

"_Since when do you keep promises!" it was more like a statement then a question. _

"_Since this summer." I whispered. _

_I walked away to the car, leaving her the one dumb struck. _

_She didn't need to know anymore, I told her too much to begin with. _

_*End of Flashback*_

And once again, Steven was quiet and his eyes were shut.

"I'm sorry…" I apologized.

He reopened his eyes, "I asked you for two things, to keep your mouth shut, and to get me bail, you can't even do that for me can you?"

I know I fucked up. I know I'm a fuck up. I just don't know how to put two and two together and learn when to keep my big fat mouth shut.

"I'm working on it! You know, half a million is a lot harder to get than it looks."

"Oh right, I'm sorry, you never worked a day in your life have you? Daddy just gives you money!" he pretended to sound like a cheerleader.

My jaw started to quiver, I did not go against my will and expose my body like that to creepy horny men, to get this in return.

"You know Steven, this is why we will never work, you only think about yourself!" my vision started to get blurry.

"If I only thought about myself I wouldn't be stuck in this joint now would i?" his voice gave me the chills.

I didn't know what to say.

"Exactly, I'm not the one, _you're _the one who only thinks about yourself. And that's why this," he moved he hand going back and forth between me and him, "will never work."

_That's not the first time I heard that I only think about myself today. _

"Then why did you even take the blame huh? Why are you making me feel like such shit!" a tear finally broke loose and slid down me cheek.

"I'm not doing anything, you're doing it all to yourself doll." He smirked.

It's like he enjoys watching me suffer.

"When did you become so heartless?"

"Ever since I became a _murderer._"

* * *

I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I fucking hate Steven Hyde.

I walked up to the familiar house hold where I spend my whole high school childhood in. I stood in the driveway, in front of me was Eric's prized possession, the vista cruiser. There are so many memories and that stupid damn car. At least they are good memories though. They say high school is the best years of your life. It's true. Even though I met everyone as a sophomore, those three years were the best time of my life, and I wouldn't trade it for anything. If I could go back in time, to where my only troubles were making sure I didn't find Michael making out with Pam Macy, I would. It's kind of depressing. The whole growing up thing, I mean. I would never admit it, but growing up is my worst fear. I want to stay a kid forever.

I went through the basement door – it's never locked. It's late – maybe midnight, and all of the lights are out. But even in the dark I could see everything crystal clear. Now this, this was where I spent my teenager years, my whole high school career. I always hated it down here, I took it for granted, but now it's my favorite place in the whole world – it's my comfort zone. Steven's room underneath the stairs brings so much good memories as well. When he found out I was living in my big house, all by my lonely self, he snuck me down here. That was the Steven I loved. I made my way up the stairs, and up the other stairs to the top floor of house. I never really went up here, we mostly just hung out in the basement. I took a deep breath and knock on the closed door.

"I'm surprised you came back for round two, thought you would've chickened out."

"I told you I need the cash."

No matter how many times I say I hate him, I never truly will.

**AN: Whooot Whooooot. And there's Chapter 5 :D. Loll so what do you guys think? Click the button below and let me know ;). Favs, Follows, & Reviews are welcome as always (:. So is constructive criticism! Also I'm starting an Outsiders fanfic so if any of you's like The Outsiders feel free to check it out ((: Ohh & also i tried to make it go in the story line but Hyde & Jackie arent togetherr. i forgot to mention that earlierr in the story xP. i guess because i already have it in my head, i forgot that that i neeeded to put it in the story xD lol **


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note; (Sorrrrry)**

Well first thank you to everyone who has reviewed (:.

Okay so this is my first fanfiction & I know its not good but do you guys want me to keep going?

Because Chapter 5's been up since Saturday & still no reviews ^_^

I know, I probably sound like a review whore but I promise I'm not trying to sound like that, I'm just putting this out there.

I just thought, I'm not even far into the story and I don't want to keep going if no body likes it, I'll just start something new maybe.

Again, like I said before this is my first fanfic so maybe I guess it's just like a tester? I don't know if that makes any sense.

Anyways, please let me know if you guys want me to keep going with this story or start something knew.

Adios chico's and chica'a ;*


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you to everyone that commented! I know it's mostly been Jackie's Point of View but soon there will be full chapters with Hyde's Point of View (: Lol Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer; I still don't own That 70's Show**

I go to the Forman's still. Only it's in the middle of the night – Kitty never locks the basement door "Just in case Steven decides to come home", and it's for the blonde bimbo instead of my friends. _Friends. _It's Christmas Eve's Eve and I still haven't talked to Hyde or Donna or anyone in the basement gang really. I don't even know if I should even go to the Forman's stupid Christmas party tomorrow.

"What? No go!" she whined.

As much as I hated Laurie with a passion, you know with the whole Michael thing, me and her have really gotten close over the past three weeks. Like yesterday we went to get out nails done – her treat – and then we went out for some ice cream. It was fun, no clubs, no drinking, no anything I dread for at night; just drooling over how hot Johnny McKay's butt looks in his Dairy Queen uniform, just a genuine Jackie and Laurie girl's night out. Something that I needed that was way overdue.

"It'll be awkward!" I tossed a shirt out of her closet, looking for the super cute pink one I saw her wear the other day. Her closet should have a sign that says "Beware of the unknown." It's pretty much like a pit of clothes that never seems to end, no matter how much you dig.

She knows that me and Donna had a fight, I just didn't tell her why though, cause' god knows Laurie would trick where Steven was out of me, and that would just be world war 3.

"So you're just gonna drink yourself to sleep tomorrow night? I wouldn't even do that, it's Christmas Eve!" she threw her arms in the air and fell back into her bed like she's a six year old in a winter wonderland waiting for Santa Claus.

But besides the whole Steven – Edna thing, I pretty much tell her everything. It's like she took me under her wing, like she's the big sister I never had.

Wow, never thought I'd say that about _Laurie_ of all people.

But things have changed, just like the people, and she just happens to be one of them I guess.

I plopped myself on top of the now organized clothes and leaned my head against the door frame.

"I'll think about it."

"You better, or I won't give you this," she pulled a pink sparkly cloth from behind her back and waved it above her head like she just won a competition.

"I just sorted through your clothes for hours and you had it the whole time!" I swaggered over to the blonde, trying the keep a straight face, but failed terribly as a smile escaped my lips.

She fell backwards in hysterics, "I needed my clothes to be sorted out anyways, and you just made the job 10 times easier."

"Give me that," I snatched the shirt I've been searching an eternity for out of her hand.

"So that means you're coming?"

"Whatever," I slid the shirt over my head and looked in the full sized mirror hanging on the door.

I look better in it than she does anyway.

* * *

"That's for the guests!" Kitty slapped Eric's hand away from the soft fresh baked chocolate chips cookies that just came out of the oven only a few seconds prior.

The smell made my mouth water.

"Ooooh! I'm a guest!" The fact that Aunt Flow from Red Bank is over, I'm craving the chocolate goodness ten times more than I usually would – if you get my drift.

"Even though Jackie doesn't want to come visit her favorite mamasita anymore, doesn't mean you are anymore of a guest then Eric is," she looks me in the eyes and then laughs obnoxiously like she always does when she's nervous.

"Yeah, I've just been home busy lately." If you were deaf and blind, you would still be able to tell that, that was a big fat lie. It's the most lie known in the book. When I was a kid, before my mom went to Mexico and my dad went to jail and we were all a big happy family – well not exactly happy but you get the picture – and we were invited to all the parties, rich or poor, my mother would use that excuse to get out of going to the "less fortunate" people's parties.

"Home? Oh yeah, I had a feeling that the Devil called you back down to hell. Kelso you owe me five bucks!"

"Are you sure she wasn't in Antarctica where the Ice Princesses' castle is?" a familiar voice came from behind me, as I heard the kitchen sliding glass door open.

No it can't be. Can it? No it can't.

I turned around to see it with my own eyes, him standing in the door frame all cool, calm, and collected, his arms crossed in front of his chest, his infamous aviators covering his eyes, completely Zen.

"HYDE!" Eric ran across the room to give his long lost brother a hug.

Fez and Kelso quickly joined after they realized what was actually going on.

Wait no, how did this happen? I was the only one who knew that he was in the big house. How the hell did he get bailed out, who the hell bailed him out?

Kitty ran into the kitchen like the devil was chasing after her, and literally cried a river.

"Steven! Oh Steven! Are you okay? Are you hungry? Are you sick? When was the last time you ate?" Kitty asked question after question, clearly avoided the question she wanted to hear the most, the question everyone wanted to know, where did he go?

"Mrs. Forman I'm alright." He awkwardly one handedly hugged her and tried to squirm out of her firm grasp.

Everyone who was in the living room, which was only Red, Donna, Bob, and Midge so far, came in and warm welcomely greeted Hyde.

I think I even saw Red's eyes glisten a little with water, nothing too noticeable though.

* * *

Kitty was practically hooked to Steven's side, which was annoying the crap out of me because I really had to talk to him.

He never said hi to me, he didn't even glance at me, not once. It was like I was completely invisible. Well that was a stab in the chest.

Pastor Dave was standing in front of everyone in the living room with a bible in hand preaching about Jesus and stuff that I wasn't really listening to. Don't get me wrong, I love god and all, but I had a million and one things on my mind right now, and no offense to the big guy up there but Jesus was not one of them.

I actually think Kitty and Brooke were really the only two paying attention to the lecture.

Even though Brooke had a baby before marriage yadda yadda yadda, she was still a big religious person. It's the way she was raised. I was raised that way too, but then again, everything I was raised to was a big fat lie.

I looked over to Brooke and Kelso, I must say, they did a good job on Betsy. She is the cutest little thing ever. She's going to be raised good, I could already tell she's going to be like Brooke, she's only 2 and she loves to read – baby books of course. And boy does she have Michael's big dark brown eyes. There gorgeous.

After what seemed like forever, we had the Christmas Eve Dinner. I could tell that Steven was avoiding me, was he seriously that mad at me? He's out isn't he, the whole Donna thing shouldn't even matter. Speaking of Donna, the red headed lumberjack, who actually dressed like a girl tonight – I'm impressed, popped a squat next to me.

"You did a good thing," Donna passed the stuffing in my direction.

I rejected, I would never eat anything that looks like throw up, even if I was on a deserted island starving, "Huh?" What is she talking about?

"You know, convincing Hyde to come back, especially on Christmas Eve, it was like the best present ever."

Hyde was having a conversation with everyone else at the table, but I was focused on Donna, it's not like he's talking to me anyways.

"He told you that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No, but I think you took the whole selfish thing to heart, even if you didn't realize it, so you were the bigger person and brought Hyde home, where he belongs."

Sure that's what happened.

"Yeah," I lied, "But don't say anything, you know how prideful he is, he "chose to himself"" I air quoted with my two index and middle fingers, as I continued out the lie.

She actually believed it too.

I must say, over the past few months, I've became a pro at it.

After that, me and her ate in silence.

I stood up, after completely devouring my meal, to put my plate in the sink, also because Steven's getting up too, but she stopped me. "Look I'm sorry about what happened."

I'm not good with apologizing so I just stuck out my hand and smiled, "Friends?"

"The best," she smiled too and stuck hers out to reach mine.

I quickly dashed out of the dining room and into the kitchen to find only one person in the room.

The person I've been wanting to talk to all night since he showed up.

Alone.

"Hi Steven," I bit my lip.

He didn't say anything, he didn't even acknowledge the fact that I was in the kitchen with him.

My teeth slipped off my lips and I bit my tongue unexpectedly.

"Shit," I muttered to myself, I hate when that happens.

He turns to leave so I put the pain aside and rushed in front of him to block his way.

"Talk to me goddammit!" It annoyed the hell out of me that I did all of _that_ for him and he can't even acknowledge me.

"Of course you want to talk! When doesn't Jackie want to talk? You always want to talk about the future or how your feeling, what can you possibly want to talk about now!?"

Well that kind of hurt.

"Wh- How-." I couldn't even put the sentence together. The words were running through my mind a million miles a second but I just couldn't spit it out.

"What'd you forget how to speak English after you blabbed your mouth to everyone in their mother?"

"What are you talking about!? Is it about the Donna thing? Get over it, she's not suspicious, all she thought was that you ran away, JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!" I didn't even have to look in the mirror to tell that my face was getting red, I could feel the blood rushing toward it.

"No, it's about how you don't know how to keep you're big fat cheerleading mouth shut!"

"Wha- No! I never said anything! What are you talking about?" Is he high or something?

He didn't say anything, he tried to move around me but I stopped him again.

"How'd you get bail?" I folded my arms across my chest. I want answers.

"You know," his face was hard stone.

No I don't? I just gave him a confused look.

"Are you that stupid that I need to spell it out for you?"

Why is he so mean now? I mean before when I was a sophomore he used to be mean, but in a teasing way, now he's just straight up heartless.

"How am I supposed to know Steven? Please enlighten me! Am I supposed to have superpowers and automatically know? Because I sure never got the memo."

"If stupidity is a superpower, than yeah. If blabbing your mouth to people is a superpower, than yeah. Cause' that stupidity and blabbing to other people got me out of that hell hole."

I stood there dumb founded, what the fuck was this guy talking about!?

"You know what Jackie, forget about it, and just leave me alone, it was a freakin' "Christmas Miracle"" He air quoted and walked right past me. I didn't even bother to block him. I was too dumb struck in my thoughts to even do anything.

* * *

Fez liked his three Playboys' I got him. It was kind of creepy the way he stared at me after he opened it though.

"Jackie, if you wanted a little piece of Fez, all you had to do is ask," he winked.

"Ewe you Perv!" Donna smacked his leg since she was next to him.

I think I threw up in my mouth a little. I don't even know what was going through my mind when I went out with him.

"Fez, if you want to throw those Playboys' away for a little piece of Jackie," I twirled my finger in my hair "Please don't," I winked back.

He slumped his shoulders and pouted.

I giggled, you had to love him anyways.

Donna got Eric a heart picture frame with the two of them in it.

"Gee Donna thanks, a heart picture isn't what you give on Valentine's day or on our Anniversary. Why not give it on Christmas instead of Star Wars!" Eric commented in the most sarcastic smartass way ever.

I don't understand why she puts up with the scrawny little neighbor boy.

Laurie came running over to me with a box wrapped in newspaper.

Mhm, I haven't seen Laurie all day. Was she even at dinner?

I chuckled, "_You're _my secret Santa?"

She nodded and handed me the box.

It's light, it almost felt empty.

Maybe she gave me that pink shirt from yesterday!

Excitement filled my body.

I know it is, she would give it to me, that's why she wanted me to come here tonight so badly. SHE GAVE ME THAT PINK SHIRT OH MY GOD.

I was totally girling out right now and tore the newspaper off like I haven't eaten in days and there's food in the box.

But it wasn't food.

Or the pink shirt.

It was a white piece of paper.

_**I know what you did this summer.  
~Laurie**_

And it was in the same hand writing as the other letter too.

* * *

**AN: Soooo what do you guys think!? (: Just click that little button down there VVV and let me know :D Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Report cards were coming out and I had an F in science so I did as much work as I can to boost my grade of to a C+, which I did ;) Lol. Anyways Fav, Follow, and Review pleaseeee ;) Constuctive Criticism is also welcomed (: **


End file.
